The following abbreviations are herewith defined, at least some of which are referred to within the following description of the prior art and the present invention.
AR Access Router
BA Binding Acknowledgement
BCE Binding Cache Entry
BU Binding Update
CoA Care-of Address
CN Correspondent Node
D-HA Destination Home Agent
HA Home Agent
HD High Definition
HoA Home Address
IETF Internet Engineering Task Force
IP Internet Protocol
LTE Long Term Evolution
MAG Mobility Access Gateway
MN Mobile Node
NoA Notification Acknowledgment
NoU Notification Update
PBU Proxy Binding Update
PNA Presence Notification Acknowledgment
PNU Presence Notification Update
RNA Register Notification Acknowledgment
RNR Register Notification Request
RO Route Optimization
SQN Sequence Number
The Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) has recently been focused on what is known in the wireless communications field as the hybrid route optimization (RO) mode which allows both a mobile node and the network infrastructure to take different responsibilities to provide an optimal IP handoff. The hybrid RO mode is a mixture of host-based mobility and network-based mobility which is desired and perhaps required to enable operators to closely assist the mobile node in selecting the right path for exchanging data packets with a correspondent node (i.e. a peer for the mobile node). The mixture of host-based mobility and network-based mobility is also desired to enable operators to control and optimize their available bandwidth, optimize the mobile device's power consumption while providing a high quality of service. However, there a no existing solution associated with hybrid RO mode that takes into consideration the scenario of two mobile nodes talking to each other. This “dual mobility endpoints” scenario in which two mobile nodes talk to each other is going to have tremendous and continuous growth due to the popularity of smart phones (e.g., IPhones) which can be coupled together with high speed wireless channels that are expected to be provided by LIE. Consequently, the likelihood of establishing HD multimedia sessions between two mobile nodes will only increase in the future. Accordingly, there is a need to improve the hybrid RO mode to address the dual mobility endpoint scenario. This need and other needs have been addressed by the present invention.